Spending All My Time
by H0n3yGlaz3
Summary: Bodie and Kuchen (OC) meet at the Japanese Festival and things are confessed. Takes place after "Cracking The Shell". OneShot.


**Author's Note:** So, someone said that they shipped Bodie and my OC, Kuchen. So, I decided, why not write a oneshot about the two? Don't hate me for this. I don't ship them, but I thought it'd be nice to write something for that fan and a couple others who do. I honestly don't ship Kuchen with anyone. I don't think that she's the relationship type. She's far too awkward. Lol  
Anyway, the song that kept me writing this was **Spending All My Time (Too Takahashi Remix) by Perfume.**  
This takes place after _Cracking The Shell_. Enjoy.

**I don't own Dance Central. Harmonix does. I do own Schwanhild "Kuchen" Goldschmidt.**

* * *

"You spend so much time on me. Why?"

* * *

Being forced into something she knew nothing about wasn't Kuchen's thing. Or anyone's thing for that matter. Yet, she had no choice but to go. Her brothers, Mo and Glitch, had persuaded Kuchen into going to the High Tide Beach Japanese Fair. The German had knew very little about Japanese culture. She only knew what little Dare had taught her before Halloween last year. The only reason she was the least bit motivated to go was because of a certain blond lifeguard.

Bodie.

The timid German and the courageous lifeguard had been spending time together when no one was around. Whenever there was a dance off at the beach, they'd spend their time with each other at the shack. A gathering at DCI headquarters? The couple'd be located in the meeting room afterwards, talking, laughing and messing around with the technology. And when they'd run into each other at the mall, they'd sneak off to get a bite to eat and mess around in the clothing stores.

Actually, they'd spent all of their time together. Mo had decided to get her a cell phone for her birthday last year and the first number Kuchen got was Bodie's. They'd stay up late texting each other and talking about nothing and everything. Blue-eyes were always locked and fixed on the other.

Arriving at the beach was somewhat relieving. Wearing the frilly blue dress, black leggings and white boots that Miss Aubrey had given to her, Kuchen scanned the beach for her favorite person in the world. She walked through the different types of games and food stands set up. The azure-haired female had the desire to try them, but wanted to find Bodie first.

"K, you made it!"

Kuchen did a 180 to spot, not Bodie, but MacCoy and his best friend, Dare.

_"H-hallo!"_ the German sputtered out, trying not to look upset.

"You get here a while ago or you just arrived?" the coral-haired female asked, holding a stuffed sock-kitten in her sleeved hands.

"I-I just got here. I-Is everything going well?"

"Well? Psh! It's poppin'!" 'Coy exclaimed, raising a fist into the air.

Kuchen grinned at the Russian's enthusiasm.

"We're off to go have more fun! Cheers, then!" Dare smiled, running off with her Russian dance partner.

The ribbon-tattooed female held her breath. She wanted to have fun, but it wouldn't be the same without the lifeguard. They did everything together. Her thoughts about Bodie roamed. His cute, fluffy, feather-like hair, his toned body, his bright-white smile and his ocean-like eyes. The same shade of blue as her's. Her phone in her boot rang. She reached down and pulled it out, looking at the caller ID.

"Bodie?" she answered, placing it to her ear.

"Hey, Kuchen."

"Where are you, Bodie? I'm at the festival waiting for you!" she giggled, looking around.

"That's kinda why I called you... I won't be able to make it."

Kuchen's heart shattered.

"Y-you won't...?" she whimpered.

"Yeah... I'm sor-"

The German hung up on him, simmering with anger and sadness. Her face flushed red and tears trickled down her cheeks. The only reason she was here was for him. It finally came to her. She didn't think that they were friends. She had feelings for him. Strong feelings. What these feelings were, she didn't know them or understand them. Her desire to be with him was compelling. She never wanted to leave his side.

Kuchen made her way towards the end of the beach alone. She stared out at the full moon in the sky and had the sudden urge to pull her hair out. Rage had pierced her veins and made their way through her bloodstream. She wanted nothing more than to bring pain to Bodie for not being there with her. Although the feeling was wrong, she couldn't push it away.

"K? You alright?"

"N-no... go away..."

"Mmkay. Guess I'll go spend my precious time with another pretty, German girl."

Spinning around in complete annoyance, Kuchen found the one whom she'd been desiring. He was dressed in his yellow button-up collar shirt, blue jean shorts and red slip-ons.

"I was joking when I said I wasn't gonna make it. I wanted to surprise you." the lifeguard explained, somewhat upset with himself.

_"Ich... i-ich..."_ Kuchen stuttered in German.

"You what?" Bodie asked, propping his sunglasses on his head.

_"I-ich... ich... habe dich... vermisst..."_

"Aww, I missed you, too." the half of Riptide replied, leaning over to match her height and press his nose against her's for butterfly kisses.

"You meanie..." the German whimpered, more tears falling down her face.

"Cut it out. You're fine." the blonde told her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her to his chest. "Now, let's go have some fun!"

"Say you're sorry..."

"Fine. I'm sorry for trying to surprise you, but failing and making you cry."

"That's better!"

The duo spent the night together. Nobody had suspected them to be together or anything. Everyone just thought they were friends. Nothing more. Bodie had come to one of his favorite stands. One where you had to break the plates with a cute, colorful ball.

"Break one plate, you win a small prize! Break two plates, you win a medium-sized prize! Break all three plates, you win a large prize! You get three chances." a man explained.

"Ooo..." Kuchen muttered. "Cute teddy..." She pointed to the large, brown teddy bear that hung from the stand. It had two black dots for eyes, pink swirls on either sides of it's face for rosy cheeks, and a cat like mouth.

"You want that one?" Bodie asked her.

"I-it'd be... nice to have..."

"Then, stand back and watch the master." the lifeguard smirked, taking a couple of steps back away from the stand. He positioned his feet and stared his target down, eyes squinted as if he were searching for something. He clutched the colorful baseball in his hand that was set behind his back.

Kuchen watched, wondering why he was so well positioned. She remembered watching baseball with MacCoy a while ago and he reminded her of the... what was it called? The pitcher? Bodie suddenly leaned back and thrust forward with brute force, the ball rolling out of his hand and into the 3 white plates set up at the back of the stand. All 3 plates shattered and fell to the floor, leaving Kuchen and the man controlling the stand in awe.

Bodie stepped back over and pointed to the brown, teddy that his German friend had desired.

"I'll take that one." he directed.

After receiving the adorable, Japanese teddy, Bodie turned to Kuchen and held it out to her, giving a triumphant smile.

"Here. Just for you."

The German's eyes lit up and she giggled goofily, taking the bear and squeezing it tightly against her chest.

"_Danke,_ Bodie!" Kuchen exclaimed, still laughing heartily.

Bodie wrapped his arms around her, squeezing the stuffed bear between the two. He placed his hands on her back and laid his head on the prize he'd won that sat between them.

"_Gern geschehen,_ Kuchen."

* * *

The walk around the beach was adventurous. The dancer and timid victim decided to try the food that was set out next. Almost everything looked appealing and most things, Bodie had tried once before in his life. Majority of it was seafood and the lifeguard was a sucker for seafood. Yet, Kuchen's taste buds weren't as experienced as his, leaving a more curious outlook on the delights that were set out.

Everything was worth looking at. Everything was worth trying. She'd fill the silence between the two with questions about what this or that was. What'd it taste like and was it salty or sweet. Bodie educated her, describing the food and at some points, wiping away her fear of trying it. He even assisted her in eating it, sometimes having her close her eyes as he fed the food to her.

After all of the food was said and done, they decided to do a relaxing walk around the beach. Kuchen denied, but Bodie insisted, stating that he knew the beach like the back of his head and promised that they wouldn't get lost.

"Hey, K?"

"_Ja,_ Bodie?" the German responded, carrying her new coffee-colored teddy bear on her back as if it were receiving a piggy-back ride.

"We sure do spend a lot of time together." the lifeguard stated, looking back at her with a grin.

"Y-yeah... we do..." Kuchen agreed, nearly getting lost in the cobalt orbs he called eyes.

"You spend so much time on me? Why?"

Sand-covered white boots came to a halt as the question was echoed through the owner's brain. Bodie stopped in his tracks as well and turned his body to face the mini, statue-still German behind him.

"N-not that it's a bad thing." the lifeguard said, attempting to dim down the awkwardness between the two. "Forget I ever-"

"The firework show will begin in 20 minutes. The firework show will begin in 20 minutes."

Bodie glanced back over towards the other side of the beach where the announcement was made by a female voice over a microphone, that'd been used for performing bands earlier. Bodie returned his eyes to the sand where Kuchen originally was. He performed a 180 and found her walking away from him, her head down as if she were embarrassed or ashamed.

The lifeguard caught up to her and blocked the path she was walking, resulting in Kuchen coming to a halt. She refused to lock eyes with him, still thinking of the correct answer to the question he'd asked earlier.

"Don't worry about the question, Ku. It's not important. You don't have to answer it if you don't want to." Bodie said and reached out to place a hand on one of her shoulders, which she drifted away from, surprising him.

"_Dummkopf._ Haven't you figured it out already?" she whimpered, cheeks flaring red.

"Figured what out already, K?"

"The reason why I spend all my time on you..."

"Well, it's because you look at me as an older brother, right? We hang out, just like brother and sister, yeah?" Bodie smiled, straightening up and rubbing the hair on the back of his head.

_"Nien!"_ Kuchen wailed, her voice unexpectedly raising in pitch. She bit her lip to hold back sobs as salty trails of liquid fell from her eyes and mixed with the sand on the ground.

Bodie held himself back from speaking, believing that he was, in fact, stuck. She refused to let him comfort her, yet everything he'd said was either wrong or wouldn't make sense. He bit his tongue painfully, wishing that he could get his little German friend to stop covering the beach with her tears.

"The reason I spend all of my time on you is because I... I-I like you..." Kuchen admitted, finally gazing up at the blond, who's eyes widened a bit.

Male ocean-colored eyes looked at the face of the German in front of them. Her cheeks were as red as strawberries and wet from tears. The pleading look in her eyes had mixed with the quivering bottom lip near her sharp chin, which was allowing salty liquid to drip from it.

The duo jumped up as a loud popping noise boomed through the sky, a sprinkle of bright, purple following it. The firework show had begun and everyone was distracted from what they were doing. The display was heart-warming and dazzling to the point where Kuchen had stopped thinking about Bodie's misunderstanding towards her feelings and behavior.

She turned her head back towards him and got lost in his handsome looks yet again. The multiple glowing colors from the sky illuminated his face, giving him the appearance of a pure angel. She stood on her tip-toes and tried to reach his height, attempting to plant a kiss on his peachy-pink lips. Bodie was a giant compared to her, making it almost impossible to give him what she had been dying to give.

Bodie looked to his right and looked down at the miniature German who was hoisted up onto her tip-toes and near his face. He concealed a chuckle, amused at her height issues. The lifeguard leaned over and closed the gap between the two, pressing his soft lips against hers.

Pulling away, he smiled down at Kuchen, who's eyes were wide with shock. She noticed the smile on his face and directed her attention towards the fireworks in the sky, her lips still tingling from the kiss.

"I know you like me, Ku." Bodie said, "And I think it's cute."

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, gazing up at the night sky filled with colors. Kuchen looked away from the fireworks in the sky and glanced forward, spotting a string of people from across the beach. They all looked bizarre. One wore a beanie over their eyes, another had bright, pink hair and another seemed to have a mohawk on their head. There were more people but Kuchen couldn't describe them from such a distance.

All 9 of them held up either a camera or a phone in Kuchen's direction. She gasped in horror.

"What's up?" Bodie asked her, watching her face turn red again. He looked across the beach to find his friends recording their time together. He placed a hand on his hip. "Seriously?"

The German pushed her face into the blond's chest as he shook his head in pity. He knew that he would never hear the end of this one.


End file.
